Yours and Mine
by Potter47
Summary: Over the Christmas holidays, Dumbledore arranges a competition for the few students who remain, and it may lead to a new relationship. Song list up.
1. Yours and Mine

Yours and Mine

_Potter47_

"Good evening," Dumbledore said as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho Chang, and Michael Corner, the only students staying over the Christmas holiday, took their seats at the single table set up in the Great Hall.

A chorus of  "Good Evenings" replied.

"Since there are so few of us, we didn't bother with the house tables." Dumbledore told them. Harry had heard this before since there where even less people staying in his third year. "As some of you may know, over the summer, I had a visit in Muggle America with an old friend. I stayed in a lovely hotel in Salem, Massachusetts."

Hermione looked like she was struggling not to launch into a detailed account of some vacation she had undoubtedly been on  in Massachusetts. "An incredibly historical place," she would call it.

Ron on the other hand, looked as though he was struggling not to ask what the point of the story was so they could eat.

"I heard the most fascinating music while I was there, particularly this singer who is named after this muggle treat called M&M's..." 

He broke off at the look he saw on Professor McGonagall's face. "Yes, well, that's for another time. But as I was saying, there were some wonderful songs. As a Christmas treat, I have decided to have a Music competition tomorrow. The winner will receive one hundred points for his or her house. How unfortunate that we have no representatives from Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Those heads of houses may compete if they wish." 

He cast a long glance in the direction of Snape. His eyes twinkling merrily, obviously imagining the Potions Master singing one of those songs by the M&M. Snape looked furious, as if he would rather be anywhere else at this time. Professor Sprout on the other hand, looked as though she thought it a _splendid _idea.  

"Well, I have brought back a number of different songs, and have been waiting for a good opportunity to use them. You may choose as many as you wish, from any combination of artists. Though for this competition, choose only the songs that describe how you feel right now, or how you have felt at one point or another in the past." He gazed at each student in turn, as though trying to decipher which songs were fit for each. 

"You will each be given a list of all the songs and lyrics from which to choose. The competition will take place in three days time to give you a chance to get all your selections in order. And I strongly suggest you sing at least once."

He seemed to be recounting everything he had said, so not to leave anything out. 

"Ah, yes. You may do a duet with a member of your own house, if you like." For some reason Cho and Michael looked extremely happy about this. "Tuck in!"

"Finally!" Ron said exasperatedly.   

***

Harry and Ron walked into the sixth year dormitory later that night. Ron took out his list of songs. "You gonna do any?" he asked.

"Any what?"

"Songs"

"Oh, I don't think so." He took out the list and started to page through it. "I doubt that any muggle songs could describe how I--"

He stared at the page. Then turned to the next one. He read a few more before slowly looking up and saying softly, "Wow."

***

Hermione and Ginny were both staying in the sixth year dorm, since they were the only ones left. 

They were both looking through their song lists. Hermione had only found one that she would even think of singing. But every time she looked up it seemed, Ginny was making another little mark with her quill on the page.

"How many are you planning on singing?" she asked the red head.

"Oh, Hermione I'm not sure about any of these. I really like the lyrics and everything, but..." 

She handed the packet to Hermione. She read through the ones that were marked.

"They might give a little too much away?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm, is, is that's so much of a _bad _thing?" Hermione had gotten a thoughtful look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, not catching on.

"Maybe you could use this to your advantage. Listen..."

***

Cho Chang and Michael Corner were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room. They both knew what song they wanted to sing already, but they weren't quite sure they could actually do it.

"Are you sure we should do _this _one?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Definitely. I've heard it before. It's a classic. We're sure to win." She replied confidently.

"If you say so..."

***

Severus Snape was in his private rooms. He was sitting on the couch reading a muggle novel.

He never would know what made him do it, but he put down the novel, and walked over to the table. Picking up his song list, he muttered to himself. "Like I'll ever sing. None of these will fit _my _feelings at all." 

He was about halfway through the songs when he stopped muttering. He didn't believe it. It was perfect. He turned the page and found another.

"Not that _I_ Severus Snape would ever actually _sing _in front of _people_."

***  

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the first annual Hogwarts Music Competition!" Dumbledore said. The table in the Great Hall had been moved to face the stage. Along it were most of the teachers. Conspicuously absent was Snape, but everyone just figured he didn't want to watch the humiliation of students and colleagues.  

"As you can see behind me, the "magiprompter" is showing all the words I am saying. Tofu. Chloride. Pigwidgeon. Ah, yes, that is fun. Well, it will show all of the lyrics for the songs, so the singers can read them. Please remember that if you have not signed up for a song, and decide you would like to sing it, you may at the end of the competition. The winner will be awarded one hundred points to their house. And for a special bonus, we have decided to throw in fifty galleons." 

Ron, sitting at the small table set up for the students at the side of the hall, looked very happy at this announcement.

"Without further ado, singing "Somebody Else's Song" by Lifehouse, is Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry stood up and walked onto the stage. He wasn't sure about what he was about to do. Very nervous. He tried to picture everyone in their underwear to give him self confidence. Thank _God _Snape was mysteriously absent.

Words had written themselves in the air, high above the teacher's table. Music seemed to come out of nowhere. Pushing his doubts aside, Harry began to sing:

_"Can't change this feeling_

_ I'm way out of touch _

_ Can't change this meaning_

_ Well it means too much_

_ Never felt so lonely_

_ Never felt so good_

_ Can't be the only one misunderstood_

_ Cause I remind myself of somebody else_

_ I'm  feeling like I'm chasing_

_ like I'm facing myself alone_

_ I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head _

_ I want some of my own I want some of my own _

_ I want some of my own  _

_ Do you see me up here_

_ Would you bring me back down_

_ Cause I've been living to see my fears as they fall to the ground_

_ I remind myself of somebody else _

_I'm feeling like I'm chasing_

_ Like I'm facing myself alone_

_ I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head_

_ I want some of my own I want some of my own_

_ I want some of my own I want some of my own _

_ Am I hiding behind my doubts_

_ Are they hiding behind me_

_ Closer to finding out it doesn't mean anything _

_ Cause I remind myself of somebody else_

_I'm feeling like I'm chasing_

_ Like I'm facing myself alone_

_ I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head_

_ I want some of my own I want some of my own _

_ I want some of my own."_

As Harry finished, he heard loud applause echoing throughout the near-empty hall. After he caught his breath, he said, "Thanks. One down."

He walked back to his seat. As he sat down, Dumbledore stood up. "Very nice Mr. Potter. I believe that most of us here can venture a guess as to how the song relates to Harry's life?" He looked questioningly at the occupants of the Hall. "I thought so."

"Next up, we have Mr. Corner and Ms. Chang singing," he squinted at the parchment in front of him. "I've Got You Babe"

Cho and Michael walked up to the stage. They looked as though _no _one could _possibly _even _think _of a song that could _think _of beating _theirs_. As they walked back down, both Weasleys and Harry were softly chuckling as they applauded.

"Next we have, Ms. Weasley singing, "I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You," by Savage Garden."

As Ginny stood up Hermione gave her a thumbs up. She nodded back, and made her way to the stage. The words unfurled themselves as before and she sang:

_"Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life."_

The applause was just as loud as it had been for Harry, but most of the people had their eyes set on him, instead of Ginny. He was feeling rather nervous under all of their gazes. Ginny must have noticed this for she said, "Oh, and the songs go in chronological order in my life."

Harry let out a breath as the gazes lifted. Ginny came back to the table and muttered, "I can't _believe _them."

"Well done Ms. Weasley. Next up, oh that's funny. Her older brother, Ron Weasley, singing "Sister" by Creed. I wonder who it's about?" He smiled as he sat back down.

Ron got up and nervously walked onto the stage. His song started and he sang:

_"Caught up in the middle  
Had no choice, had no choice  
Birthright forgotten, so silent  
No voice_

_  
I see you  
You know who_

_  
Little sister, little sister  
Now realize little sister  
Overlooked little girl_

_Now realize little sister  
Overlooked little girl_

_  
Bottled up and empty holding back  
At loss you're forgotten  
Getting back, get back_

_Bottled up and empty holding back  
At loss you're forgotten  
Getting back, get back, get back, get back_

_  
Expectations of another  
Love given to the younger  
Broken father, broken brother  
Emptiness feeds the hunger_

_  
I see you  
You know who_

_  
Little sister, little sister  
Now realize little sister  
Overlooked little girl_

_Now realize little sister  
Overlooked little girl_

_Bottled up and empty holding back  
At loss you're forgotten  
Getting back, get back_

_Bottled up and empty holding back  
At loss you're forgotten  
Getting back, get back, get back, get back_

_Now realize little sister  
Overlooked little girl_

_No direction, little sister  
Overlooked little girl_

_  
Change, change, change."_

"Once again another quality performance." said Dumbledore once the applause had died down.

"Nice one," said Ginny, as Ron sat back down.

"Thanks." he replied.

Professor Sprout went up next and proceeded to actually sing the song that Dumbledore had mentioned in passing three nights before. 

"And now, Ms. Granger with "Trying" by Lifehouse."

Hermione walked up to the stage, breathing deeply. The words started immediately:

_"Could you let down your hair_

_ Be transparent for awhile _

_ Just a little while_

_ To see if your human after all _

_ Honesty is a hard attribute _

_ To find_

_ When we all want to seem like_

_ We've got it all figured out _

_ Well let me be the first to say that I _

_ Don't have a clue _

_ I don't have all the answers_

_ Ain't gonna pretend like I do _

_ Just trying _

_ To find my way_

_ Trying_

_ To find my way the best that I know how _

_ Well I haven't memorized all of the cute things to say_

_ But I'm working on it _

_ Maybe I'll master this art form someday_

_ If I quote all the lines off the top of my head _

_ Would you believe _

_ That I fully understand all these things I've read _

_ I'm just trying_

_ To find my way_

_ Trying_

_ To find my way_

_ Trying _

_ To find my way the best that I know how _

_ Well I haven't got it all figured out quite yet_

_ But even if it takes my whole life _

_ To get to where I need to be_

_ And if I should fall _

_ To the bottom of the end _

_ I'll be one step back to you and _

_ Trying _

_ To find my way_

_ Trying_

_ To find my way _

_ I'm trying_

_ To find my way_

_ Trying _

_ To find my way"___

"Very nice selection Ms. Granger." Dumbledore complimented.

"_Ron!_" Harry hissed into his best friend's ear, "close your mouth!" Ron hastily shut his mouth as Hermione took her seat. 

"G-Good job Hermione," he said.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"What a pleasant surprise for us all!" Dumbledore said happily, as he rechecked his parchment as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Professor Snape has decided to join us! His first song will be "Weathered" by Creed."

Snape walked, or maybe the better term would be glided, up to the stage. Many people's nightmares came true at that moment. He began to sing:

_"I lie awake on a long, dark night  
I can't seem to tame my mind  
Slings and arrows are killing me inside  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine  
No I can't accept the life that's mine  
  
Simple living is my desperate cry  
Been trading love with indifference yeah it suits me just fine  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone  
Maybe that's why I feel alone  
Maybe that's why I feel so alone  
  
Me..I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal  
  
_

_I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal  
  
The sun shines and I can't avoid the light  
I think I'm holding on to life too tight  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
I said Sometimes I feel like giving up  
  
Me...I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal_

_I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal_

_It just won't heal  
  
The day reminds me of you  
The night hides your truth  
The earth is a voice  
Speaking to you  
Take all this pride  
And leave it behind  
Because one day it ends  
One day we die  
Believe what you will  
That is your right  
But I choose to win  
I choose to fight  
To fight_

_Me...I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal_

_I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together_

_I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't _

_Covered with skin that peels and it just won't _

_Covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal"_

Ron didn't bother closing his mouth this time.

"That actually wasn't half bad." Harry said, half to himself, half to the people around him.

"No it wasn't," said Ron, a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe he'll leave and become a muggle singer!"

"Ron!"

"I can hope, can't I?"

"I almost chose that song," said Harry.

"Maybe you have more in common with Snape than you thought," said Ginny, smiling.

"Urgh."

"Now, Mr. Harry Potter, with his second song, "Freedom Fighter" also, by Creed."

"Wish me luck." Harry set off to the stage and began to sing his second song:

_"The mouths of envious  
Always find another door  
While at the gates of paradise they beat us down some more  
Our mission's set in stone  
'Cause the writing's on the wall  
I'll scream it from the mountain tops pride comes before the fall  
  
So many thoughts to share  
All this energy to give  
Unlike those who hide the truth I tell it like it is"_

He looked pointedly at Dumbledore, who merely smiled slightly._  
"If the truth will set you free  
I feel sorry for your soul  
Can't you hear the ringing 'cause for you the bell tolls  
  
I'm just a freedom fighter   
No remorse  
Raging on in holy war  
Soon there'll come a day  
When you're face to face with me  
Face to face with me_

_Face to face with me_

_Face to face with me  
  
Can't you hear us coming?  
People marching all around  
Can't you see we're coming?  
Close your eyes it's over now  
Can't you hear us coming?  
The fight has only just begun  
Can't you see we're coming?_

_Can't you see we're coming?_

_Can't you see we're coming?  
  
I'm just a freedom fighter   
No remorse  
Raging on in holy war  
Soon there'll come a day  
When your face to face with_

_Freedom fighter   
No remorse  
Raging on in holy war  
Soon there'll come a day  
When your face to face to  
Face to face to_

_Face to face with me"_

_  
_"_Very _nice choice, Harry," said Dumbledore, who was now smiling fully.

Next was Ginny. The music of her second song, "In the Darkness" by Mackenzie Phillips started, this time complete with backup singers:

_"Demons come from every side_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_Pullin' me on a downward slide_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_Gettin' HOT the deeper I go_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_Into the darkness down below_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_I live my life in one straight line_

_The future ahead and the past behind_

_Don't wanna go back to yesterday_

_But I don't know how long I can run this way_

_Now the ghosts come dancin' by_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_Outta the shadows of my life_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_All of my losses, none of my wins_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_Why do I have to face 'em again?_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_I live my life in one straight line_

_The future ahead and the past behind_

_Don't wanna go back to yesterday_

_But I don't know how long I can run this way_

_A jungle hung with tangled vines_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_I'm tangled up in my own lines_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_A creature in the darkness lies_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_Why is it that he has my eyes?_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_I've lived my life in one straight line_

_The future ahead and the past behind_

_Now I've hit a wall like I never knew_

_And they tell me that the only way out is through_

_They say the truth will set me free - yeah_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_Free to be down here on my knees - yeah_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_But just when I thought I'd lost my sight_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_I catch a glimpse of that beautiful light_

_  In the darkness is the light_

_In the darkness is the light_

_Surrender will win the fight_

_This girl's walked on fire and ice_

_But I come out on the other side of Paradise"___

"Another great performance by Virginia Weasley. Your first year, correct?" he asked Ginny. She merely nodded.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried as Ginny got back to her seat. "I think this is going to be between you and Harry."

"Don't forget, Ron's still got another one right?" Harry said.

"Yeah, but I think Snape'll win it."

"Leglimancy can help tell us many things," said Dumbledore. "For instance, it can tell me that Mr. Weasley's next song is about..." Ron looked at Dumbledore, seemingly terrified. "Never mind. But here is Ron Weasley singing "Where are you Going?" by Dave Matthews Band."

_"Where are you going  
With the long face pulling down  
Don't hide away like an ocean  
But you can see, but you can smell and the sound  
Your waves crash down_

_  
I am no superman   
I have no reasons for you  
I am no hero, oh that's for sure  
But I do know one thing  
Where you are, is where I belong_

_I do know where you go_

_Is where I wanna be_

_  
Where are you going?  
Where do you go?  
Are you looking for answers  
To questions under the stars  
If along the way, you are growing weary  
You can rest with me until a brighter day your okay_

_  
I am no superman, _

_I have no answers, for you  
I am no hero, oh that's for sure  
But I do know one thing,  
Where you are, is where I belong  
I do know, where you go,_

_Is where I wanna be  
  
_

_Where are you going?  
Where do you go?_

_Where do you go?_

_Where are you going?  
Where do you go?_

_I am no superman, _

_I have no answers, for you  
I am no hero, oh that's for sure  
But I do know one thing,  
Where you are is where I belong  
I do know, where you go,_

_Is where I wanna be_

_Where are you going?  
Where do you go?_

_Where are you going?  
Where let's go"_

"That was Mr. Weasley's last song, and it was wonderful. But who was it about?" His eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Yeah, who was it about, Ron?" Ginny asked teasingly as he sat back down.

"No one, I just liked the song." He said nervously. 

"That's not how it works, Ron." Harry smirked.

"What about you, Gin? Who was your song about?" Obviously he thought he had the upper hand.

Ginny looked back and forth, as though making sure no one was there, then said perfectly audibly, "Malfoy."

"_What?_"

Both Harry and Ginny were shaking with suppressed laughter as Dumbledore announced that Snape was to sing "My Own Prison" by Creed.

_"A court is in session, a verdict is in  
No appeal on the docket today  
Just my own sin  
The walls are cold and pale  
The cage made of steel  
Screams fill the room  
Alone I drop and kneel  
Silence now the sound  
My breath the only motion around  
Demons cluttering around  
My face showing no emotion  
Shackled by my sentence  
Expecting no return  
Here there is no penance  
My skin begins to burn  
  
(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one  
  
I hear a thunder in the distance  
See a vision of a cross  
I feel the pain that was given  
On that sad day of loss  
  
_

_A lion roars in the darkness  
Only he holds the key  
A light to free me from my burden  
And grant me life eternally"_

Through these lines Snape cast a strange look at Harry.  
_  
"Should have been dead  
On a Sunday morning  
Banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time  
  
(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one  
  
[Guitar break]  
  
I cry out to God  
Seeking only his decision  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
I've created my own prison  
I cry out to God  
Seeking only his decision  
Gabriel stands and confirms  
I've created my own prison  
  
(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one  
  
(And I said oh) So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
(And I said oh) We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some  
We the meek are all in one  
  
Should've been dead on a Sunday morning  
banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time"_

"Another...surprising...performance by Professor Snape."

"I still can't believe Snape can sing." Ron said.

"Did he call himself _meek_?" asked Ginny.

"I think he did." said Harry.

"And next we have the third performance from Mr. Potter. "What If?" by Creed. My, it sure seems like a lot of these songs are by Creed."

Harry sang:

_"I can't find the rhyme in all my reason   
Lost sense of time and all seasons  
Feel I've been beaten down   
By the words of men who have no grounds   
Can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom   
When your ax has cut the roots that feed them   
Forked tongues in bitter mouths   
Can drive a man to bleed from inside out  
  
What if you did?   
What if you lied?   
What if I avenge?  
What if eye for an eye?  
  
I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine   
Destroy the man who lacks a strong mind   
Human pride sings a vengeful song   
Inspired by the times you've been walked on   
My stage is shared by many millions   
Who lift their hands up high because they feel this   
We are one We are strong   
The more you hold us down the more we press on   
  
What if you did?   
What if you lied?   
What if I avenge?   
What if eye for an eye?   
  
I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind   
'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life  
So I'll just ask a question   
A lonely simple question  
I'll just ask one question  
What if? What if?   
What if? What if?  
What If I?   
  
What if? What if?   
What if? What if?  
What If I?  
  
What if? What if?   
What if? What if?  
What If I?  
  
What if? What if?   
What if? What if?  
What If I?  
  
What if you did?   
What if you lied?   
What if I avenge?   
What if eye for an eye?   
  
What if your words could be judged like a crime?   
  
What if? What if?   
What if? What if?  
What If I?  
  
What if? What if?   
What if? What if?  
What If I?  
  
What if? What if?   
What if? What if?  
What If I?  
  
What if? What if?   
What if? What if?  
What If I?"_

"Another, I'd say, perfect, selection for Mr. Potter." His eyes showed that he knew exactly what the song was about and who it was directed to. "Here is Ms. Weasley, with "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden."

Ginny went up to the stage, and bobbed her head with the music until the words began:

_"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
  
_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"_

"This is going to be one tight competition, that's for sure," Dumbledore said happily. "Mr. Potter is now to sing his last song. "The Great Symphony" by Brian Maes. He is a local musician in Massachusetts."

"I know what I thought of when I heard this song. And if Mr. Potter thought it as well, we may have a visitor,"  he concluded with a smile.

**_"_**_All the words inside_

_Don't mean a thing_

_If you're not right here_

_Just to hear me sing_

_And a brilliant moment_

_That I might feel_

_You pinch me in the arm_

_Let me know when it's real_

_Love is what I hear_

_When you're around me _

_Hope is what I know_

_When it's too dark to see_

_Faith is what I have_

_As you surround me_

_And the music that you give_

_The Great Symphony_

_The tears and joys_

_That we will share_

_Under every stone_

_I find you there_

_So sublime_

_The music breathes_

_Every turning phrase_

_My soul retrieves_

_Love is what I hear_

_When you're around me _

_Hope is what I know_

_When it's too dark to see_

_Faith is what I have_

_As you surround me_

_And the music that you give_

_The Great Symphony_

_A timely pause_

_So still the space_

_Suspended in the air_

_Your silent grace_

_The Final Chord_

_The echoes fade_

_Forever lingering_

_This Promenade_

_Love is what I hear_

_When you're around me _

_Hope is all I know_

_When it's too dark to see_

_Faith is what I have_

_As you surround me_

_And the music that you give_

_The Great Symphony"_

The last few lines were sung to the trilling of Fawkes, who had appeared on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at the bird, and walked with him back to the students table.

"Phoenix song." Dumbledore beamed at Harry. "Perfectly described. It's hard to believe that was written by a Muggle."

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Our last two scheduled songs are from Ms. Ginny Weasley. The first of which is, "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse. 

"I don't know if I can follow that." she said as she walked up to the stage. The music began:

_"Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer to where I started   
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me, now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you"___

"Very nice Ms. Weasley. And now her last performance, "I'm Gonna Stay" by Brian Maes."

"Good luck!" Hermione said from the table.

Ginny took a deep breath and plunged into her final song:

_"Maybe I'm a fool_

_Believe the way I do_

_Wishin' and hopin'_

_Can make a dream come true_

_Where do I begin_

_To change the way I've been_

_To change what I live for_

_Would sure be the end_

_I'm gonna stay_

_Right here waitin' for you, yeah you_

_Straight on my way_

_Everyday closer to you, oh it's true_

_Maybe I've been blind_

_I just been wastin' time_

_Reaching for something_

_That I might never find_

_But how could I go on_

_And make it through the dawn_

_Of one more tomorrow_

_If all of my hope was gone_

_But I'm gonna stay_

_Right here waitin' for you, yeah you baby_

_Straight on my way_

_Everyday closer to you, oh it's true_

_Just up ahead_

_Might be a sure thing_

_But I'm gonna hold out_

_And see what my hopin' may bring_

_I'm gonna stay_

_I'm gonna stay_

_But I'm gonna stay_

_Right here waitin' for you, yeah you_

_Straight on my way_

_Everyday closer to you, yeah it's true_

_But I'm gonna stay_

_Right here waitin' for you, oh yeah you baby_

_Straight on my way_

_Everyday closer to you, yeah it's true_

_Just up ahead_

_Might be a sure thing_

_But I'm gonna hold out_

_And see what my hopin' may bring_

_Yeah, I'm gonna stay_

_Oh, I'm gonna stay"_

"Bravo Ms. Weasley!" Dumbledore called once the applause died down. "Well, unless anyone wants to do another song," he looked questioningly at the students. 

Harry was still staring, slightly open-mouthed at the place on stage where Ginny had been standing, raised his hand and said, "Yeah, I'll do one more."

He walked up to Dumbledore and whispered his song to him. Dumbledore smiled widely and pronounced, "Oh, this is going to be interesting." He didn't even say the song.

Ginny, back at her seat, was fully expecting another song about You-Know-Who. Or another about how _hard _it is to be Harry Potter. What she was not expecting, however, was...

_"Slowly…Ever so slowly_

_I turn my attention to you_

_Slowly…Ever so slowly_

_I see your affection is true_

_Takin' the time, watchin' it grow now_

_Feelin' fine, lettin' it go now_

_And I sing, and I sing…_

_This is my serenade_

_This is the love we've made_

_The finest kind_

_Yours and mine_

_Through all the times of waitin'_

_For the love we're celebratin'_

_The finest kind_

_Yours and mine_

_Slowly…Ever so slowly_

_My years slip away into you_

_Gently…Ever so gently_

_Your voice always whispering through_

_Listening now, I hear it from the inside_

_Settling down, takin' the long ride_

_And I sing, and I sing…_

_This is my serenade_

_This is the love we've made_

_The finest kind_

_Yours and mine_

_Through all the times of waitin'_

_For the love we're celebratin'_

_The finest kind_

_Yours and mine_

_Easy…Ever so easy_

_To be with the mate to my soul_

_Slowly…Ever so slowly_

_The pieces of me become whole_

_Takin' the time, watchin' it grow now_

_Feelin' fine, lettin' it go now_

_And I sing, and I sing…_

_This is my serenade_

_This is the love we've made_

_The finest kind_

_Yours and mine_

_Through all the times of waitin'_

_For the love we're celebratin'_

_The finest kind_

_Yours and mine_

_This is my serenade_

_This is the love we've made_

_The finest kind_

_Yours and mine_

_Through all the times of waitin'_

_For the love we're celebratin'_

_The finest kind_

_Yours and mine"_

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Michael, along with most of the faculty were staring, at Harry Potter. No one, apparently, was expecting _that_. Dumbledore, however, was smiling broadly at the student on the stage.

"Thanks." said Harry softly, smiling hopefully at Ginny.

"What was that?"  Ron hissed at Harry as he took his seat.

Hermione answered, looking as though one of her plans had worked perfectly, "I think, he made that _quite _clear in the chorus."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh _Ron_, do you ever listen?" she looked at him questioningly, "Of course not, what was I thinking?" she cleared her throat, "I believe it went, '_This is my serenade,_' or something like that."

"What?" he looked from Harry's hopeful face to Ginny still staring at the stage wide-eyed. "_Oh_..."

"Well!" said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together. "The teachers have to vote on a winner. So while we do so, in memory of Snuffles, we will listen to one of my favorites, "Jingle Bark!"

He pointed his wand at the stage and a large black dog jumped out of it, barking the tune to Jingle Bells.

***

"In third place we have, Ronald Weasley who sang, "Where are you Going?" by Dave Matthews Band, and "Sister" by Creed." Everyone applauded as Ron went up and excepted his small trophy. 

"Second place, Professor Severus Snape with, "My Own Prison," and "Weathered," both by Creed." More applause as Snape, looking as though a spell had worn off or something, much more like himself, excepted his award. 

"Alas, we have a tie. Ms. Ginny Weasley, and Mr. Harry Potter are our winners in the..." His last words were drowned by applause, that echoed around the hall, creating the illusion of many more people being present.

Harry and Ginny walked up to Dumbledore, hand in hand, and excepted the magically duplicated trophies. They smiled at each other, as they held them over their heads.

"We'll see if they can keep the title this Easter!" Dumbledore said happily. 

_~The End~_

****


	2. Songs

Yours and Mine  
_Potter47 _

Songs -

__

Harry

Somebody Else's Song ~ Lifehouse ~ No Name Face

Freedom Fighter ~ Creed ~ Weathered

What If ~ Creed ~ Human Clay

The Great Symphony ~ Brian Maes ~ The Great Symphony*

Yours and Mine ~ Brian Maes ~ The Great Symphony*

Ginny

I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You ~ Savage Garden

In the Darkness ~ Mackenzie Phillips ~ So Weird**

Crash and Burn ~ Savage Garden ~ Affirmation

Hanging by a Moment ~ Lifehouse ~ No Name Face

I'm Gonna Stay ~ Brian Maes ~ The Great Symphony*

Ron

Sister ~ Creed ~ My Own Prison

Where are you Going? ~ Dave Matthews Band ~ ?, Mr. Deeds Soundtrack

Hermione

Trying ~ Lifehouse ~ No Name Face

Snape

Weathered ~ Creed ~ Weathered

My Own Prison ~ Creed ~ My Own Prison

*Brian Maes is a local musician from eastern Massachusetts. His CDs can be bought online, at www.brianmaes.com

**"In the Darkness" is a song from the Disney Channel series "So Weird." Email me or review for the song. 


End file.
